Uchiha Itachi Lemon For RosesXOfXDeath
by XxSweetlyxX
Summary: Objective Succeeded! Uchiha ItachiXOC


Objective Succeeded (An Uchiha Itachi One-Shot Lemon for RosesXofXDeath)

Story Information-

Anime: Naruto Shuppuden Pairing: Uchiha ItachixOC Story Type: One-Shot Lemon Written By: Murasaki Hitsugi of the OneShotXCandyShop .  
Character Profile-

Name: Violet Rain (Vie, for those she is going out with)  
Power: Can talk to animals of any kind, and can control all elements.  
Looks: 5'6", Emerald eyes, short spiky blue hair with green highlights. Very fit and athletic looking, tan.  
Personality: Very calm and gets along with most everyone, except Naruto. When she is in a bad mood, she tends to be silent and very withdrawn to the point of not eating. When happy she is very mischievious and tends to use her bow and arrow a lot.  
Favorite Weapons: Sword, but uses a bow and arrow a lot.  
Favorite Color: Deep forest green and royal blue.  
Best Friends: Tenten and Sai ..................................

**This exact morning in Konoha was beautiful. A warm breeze blew across the village spreading fallen cherry blossoms around. Mischievous noises of quiet snickering filled the air, as the trap was set. This easy prank couldn't go as well as I hoped, but everything was going perfectly. Today's objective! Prank Iruka-Sensei!**

** My name is Violet Rain! I'm a Jounin here in the Leaf village, with highly respected jutsus. As you may expect it didn't take me very long to get to this rank because of my all to well known talents of controlling the elements and my abilities to communicate with animals of all kinds. Now where was I, oh yeah, my prank. Dangling high above Iruka's head was a large bucket filled with water, hung up by a rope inside Ikuraku Ramen Shop. Original right, but as long as my needs of entertainment where granted I didn't really care how old the prank. Swiping a lock of my blue hair out of my tanned face, I took out my Yumi bow and readied an arrow to break the rope. Yes this was indeed the best opportunity I had, so I went to take it. **

**Like I figured, this prank couldn't go as well as I hoped, because as I was about to release my arrow, a mop of blond hair bounced up in front of me on the roof top I stood on. **

**"Hey Violet!" It yelled, starling me. **

**I let out a raspy shriek and fell back on to my butt, releasing the arrow in to the air, rendering my perfect shot. **

**"What the hell Naruto! Can't you see when an arrow is pointing in your face? I could have nailed you right in the eye." I screamed pointing my finger at him. **

**Naruto's face went blank, of course he didn't understand me. **

**"What where you aiming at?" He asked. **

**Ignoring his questions, I stood to my feet, and looked over his shoulder to see my target, Umino Iruka had left, objective failed! **

**"N-Naruto!" I growled feeling my eyes twitch in anger. **

**"Yeah, Violet!" Naruto answered blushing. **

**Grabbing the corner of his black and orange over jacket, I slammed the palm of my hand in to his nose. "You knucklehead!" I screamed, round house kicking him in the chest, where he fell back off the roof. Damn, now I had to find something else to do with my spare time. **

** Rays of light poured in threw the open areas of trees that stood around me. I don't know what had possessed me to want to walk in the forest at this moment. I had promised Tenten and Sai, I'd meet with them today to train, but at the moment I just didn't feel like it. Besides deep forest green was one of my favorite colors, and the forest had traced me in to a clam state of mind. As I walked along the path, an array of light hit pure silver and flashed in to my emerald eyes. Looking over to my left, I saw a small opening like a meadow in plain site. Squinting my eyes, I gasped seeing in the opening beside a tree was a small white rabbit with it's foot caught in a metal bear trap. **

**'Oh goodness!' I thought, racing into the meadow. **

**Taking to it's side, I calmly reached down to stroke it's back, but the rabbit cowered and struggled harder to get away, only making the pain in it's foot increase. **

**"Shh quiet, little Shiro Usagi, I'm Violet! I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke calmly. **

**The rabbit kept it's pink eyes on me in interest, as I had spoken. Soon it's shaking stopped, and it opened it's lips to speak. **

**"Why are you helping me human, you should run?" My eyes narrowed with puzzlement, **

**"Why must I run? I'm only here to help you." **

**"A trap, a trap!" The rabbit, squealed beginning to struggle again. **

**Before I could ask 'what kind of trap' I heard a loud snap and a dozen Kunai came whizzing at me from my right. Quickly doing hand signs the ground rose up around us blocking the Kunai. **

**"From above!" The rabbit yelled. **

**My eyes fell in horror as what looked like a large spiked log flew down towards the rabbit and I. **

**'No... my jutsus' can't stop anything like that.' I thought feeling tears burn my eyes, 'I'm going to die!' **

**As the spikes closed in on my trapped form, the log instantaneously caught fire, minutes from my face. The intense heat from the flames caused my eyes to swell in tears and toasted my face with it's glowing orange arms. Suddenly my body felt crushed by a sudden weight, and I quickly fell in to darkness. **

**Bits of heat nipped at my face where I lay. A groan escaped my lips, and I halted open my swollen eyes. "Shiro?!" I cried, pushing myself to the palms of my hands. **

**A black cloak fell from my shoulders. **

**"Who's Shiro?" Asked a raspy voice close to me. **

**Darting my eyes to the side, emerald met dark non-human eyes and sharp pointy teeth. **

**"Ah!" I screamed, pushing myself away from it. **

**This thing, if it was a human, had blue colored skin with large gills across it's cheeks. Lying across it's back was a huge sword covered in bandages, but what caught my attention the most, was the weird cloak it wore around its body. Full black with red clouds outlined in white, Akatsuki. Suddenly, did I realize the cloak I was wrapped in was also an Akatsuki cloak. **

**"Aka-Akatsuki!" I shuddered, reaching to my back for my sword, but it was gone. **

**Even my Yumi bow and my wooden silver tipped set of arrows. **

**"Looking for this?" The shark looking creature asked, holding up my bow and sword. **

**"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I cried, feeling fear welding in my chest. **

**The shark creature smirked again, showing off his arranged rolls of sharp teeth. **

**"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." He answered, "Unfortunately I want nothing to do with you. My partner saved you from dieing, although he should of just let you die." **

**Thank heaven for his partner. **

**"Speak of the devil. There is Itachi now." Kisame spoke smirking at an person, who approached me from behind. **

**My heart began to beat out of my chest as this person's strong chakra filled the air. **

**"Won't you look Itachi. Your little pet has awaken." Kisame laughed. **

**My face went red in anger, "What! I'm no ones pet, you pile of fish sticks." **

**Kisame's smirk dropped and was replaced with an angry glare. **

**"I'll cut you to ribbons." He hissed, reaching for his large sword. **

**I shut my eyes in fear of being killed, till the shark's partner, Itachi suddenly spoke. **

**"Leave her be, Kisame. You started this." **

**Growing a smile across my face, I turned my head to thank the man behind me, but was shut off when I saw his face. This man... he was gorgeous. The way his long sleek black hair fell down his pale face, his eyes where cherry colored and bloomed to life under the star lit sky. He portrayed a young face, but with the scars down his cheeks, it made him look older, or where they just intended to make him look older, and not scars at all. Around his body was a long sleeved fishnet shirt, that showed off his extremely hot body, the cloak I wore must have been his. **

**His eyes suddenly caught onto mine, and the strangest thing happened, I began to blush. **

**"Um....." I stuttered, "Thank you for saving me, and for letting me wear your cloak for warmth." **

**The man never said anything and sat across the fire from me. Tiredness overwhelmed my body. I guess being knocked out must have made me weak. **

**"So tired!" I mumbled, pulling the cloak over my shoulders. **

**"Sleep!" Itachi called, looking threw the flames at me. **

**To tired to argue, I nodded and laid back onto the ground, where I once again met darkness. **

***~A Few Days Later*~ **

**Time flew by, while I was in the custody of the Akatsuki. Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, who I learned, was the infamous Uchiha, who slaughtered his whole clan, and left his younger brother, Sasuke, to the lonely life of an avenger, kept me at their side as they searched for something called the Kyuubi. I was now a guide around the village and a bargain chip, in case they where caught. By now we were settling down for the night, again in the woods, as we usually had. Since my capture, I began to grow withdrawn to everything around me to the point that when I was given food, I'd just pass it down. I missed my friends, but still being here with Itachi seemed to numb my pain. **

**I was rattled out of thought, when a bowl of food was placed down in front of me. **

**"Eat it!" Kisame ordered, staring down on me. **

**I turned my head away from the plate and the eyes of the older Uchiha. "No!" **

**Kisame growled angrily, and grabbed the front of my fishnet shirt, "Eat it now!" **

**"Kisame!" Called the harsh voice of Itachi, "Go and get the firewood." **

**Kisame growled again, and released my, now wrinkled shirt, "Fine, but I don't see why we're keeping her alive." **

**The shark man dropped his sword to the ground, and walked off, mumbling to himself. **

**Sooner than I'd like to hope, the sounds of absolute stillness over came our little area. Oh how I wished my friends where here now. I could almost see Sai's attempt to fake a smile, and him muttering the nickname he had given to me, Goddess. While I blushed, Tenten would smack him in the back of the head, and curse him about how Sai had only given her the name tomboy, because of her lack of girlyness. In this case, a smile found it's way across my face. Blinking my eyes repeatedly, my smile faded quickly, like it had never been there to begin with, leaves faded in the fall. **

**"I understand!" I spoke out, bringing my eyes up to Itachi's pale face. **

**The man never said a word, but I could tell curiosity was eating him alive. **

**"Why you need me alive, I mean. I understand you need me as a bargain for this Kyuubi you seek. Either that or when you do find it, your going to take my life." **

**A strong wind blew between us, stirring Itachi's black bangs in his eyes, like a vale covering misleading orbs. Taking his right hand, he swiped it in his hair, pulling his bangs up to the side of his head, in all honesty it made my heart flutter. Getting to my feet, I slowly began to walk towards him till at last I stood before the raven haired man, his cloak still hung at my shoulders. His eyes never left the ground, even after I crouched on my knees in front of him. I felt my face heat up, as I asked, 'May I.', and brought my hand up like going to touch his face. Again he said nothing, so I took it upon myself to chose an answer for him. **

**As the warmth from my hand reached his cool pale cheeks, his cherry eyes snapped to me. Startled, I quickly retracted me hand, but was intervened, when Itachi caught my wrist and placed the palm of my hand against his cheek. I'm guessing he didn't mind, but my cheeks where enflamed in blush. Taking my other hand to his right cheek, I then began running my hands over his facial features, occasionally I would intertwine my fingers in his soft locks of hair. **

**Under his eyes, across his cheeks, over his thin pale lips, I became hypnotized by this man. He saved my life, and all I wanted to do was feel his lips against mine. **

**"Itachi?" I whispered, feeling my heart pound against my chest. **

**Clasping his face in my hands, I slowly came forward and placed my lips gently against his. Why did I feel so attracted to him? I had only met Itachi, just a few days ago, and yet it seemed as thought I needed him more than ever. As his cloak slid from my shoulders, things began to heat up. My hands left Itachi's face and found their way to the him of his shirt, where they slid their way across his well built body. I felt exhilarated when Itachi pressed himself against me hands and moved his lips onto mine. The way he was kissing back, I was willing to go as far as he would let me. **

**"I shouldn't be letting you do this." Itachi spoke, tracing my sides, with his hands, "But there is something about you, I just can't help but to like." **

**"Itachi, I think I just might have fallen for you." **

**"Have you now?" Itachi questioned, running his fingers through my hair, "We'll have to see about that."**

** -Lemon Start- **

**Itachi brought both his hands up and laid them on my chest, where he pushed me back onto the ground. Next, he slowly crawled on top of me, where he straddled my waist. **

**"We have no time for foreplay, Vie." Itachi spoke, placing his hands on the hem of my shirt. **

**My face burned in blush, he was actually going threw with this. All I could do was nod back. Sitting up on my elbows, I helped him take off my shirt and bra, then preceded to take off his shirt. Just the way the moon shinned down on his perfect body made him look like a God. **

**'Now he's all mine.' I thought, greedily rubbing my hands across his chest. **

**Suddenly the man smirked, and brought his lips down on mine. A few minutes later, we were both naked, with our clothes pilled around us. Itachi took his lips off mine, and positioned himself at my entrance. **

**"Are you ready?" He asked. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and nodded, "Be gentle!" **

**His cherry eyes flashed for a moment before he slid himself into me. **

**"Agh!" I groaned painfully. **

**This stretching feeling was nothing to joke about. Stab me with a Kunai any day, as long as I didn't have to feel this again. **

**"Do you want me to pull out?" Itachi asked. **

**I groaned again, "No....please just move."**

** He did as I asked, and slowly began to maneuver in and out of me. As soon as I had hoped the pain went away, and was replaced with shear pleasure. **

**"Move Itachi, faster!" I begged, digging my nails into his shoulders. **

**With a grunt, he began to move faster with each moan from me. With what seemed like hours to me, Itachi and I finally came to our climax and fell into one another. Opening his mouth, Itachi attempted to say something, but someone else beat him to it. **

**"Are you two done yet?" The familiar voice of Kisame asked. **

**Itachi and I had gone speechless. To Kisame, it was an act of pure lust, but between Itachi and I, we shared more than just a name. **

**Today's objective: Win Itachi's heart; objective succeeded!**  
-End-


End file.
